Sands of Memory
by Keyblade Master Forever
Summary: Based off of the anime. There are two types of memories: those that are easy to recall and those that should never be remembered. This is the story of Kyrie's origin and more.


Sands of Memory

Ch.1

There are two types of memories;

Those that are easy to recall,

And those that should never be remembered,

I, Kyrie, have run into both of these types, but some of those are… troubling.

This is the story of a certain memory, one that explains how I can to be here on Earth, and how I came to be.

~Sands of Memory~

_A black-haired woman walked in white halls, her green cat eyes darting around at the rushing and running people in with her. She stopped and grabbed a random person- a young man with short golden blonde hair and purple eyes. She said in a strong voice, "Explain what is going on."_

_The man looked at her with large eyes, and then said in an extremely nervous voice, "Go to the Science Room and find out." He struggled out of her grip and hurried off, falling to his face in the process then getting up and disappearing._

_The woman kept walking, and saw a light coming from the doorway of the Science Room. She slipped in and gawked, "What the hell?"_

_A blonde woman in a white coat held a clipboard under her arm. She turned to the woman and smiled, "Fate, I thought you would never get here. What do you think?"? She motioned to the source of the light, a container with some creature in it._

_Fate stared at the container and said slowly, "Belli, what is… that?"_

_The thing she was questioning about was in the container, and looked like a human. He had fiery red hair and strange green symbols spinning around him in several various sized rings._

_Belli smiled wider and said with glee dominating her voice, "This will change the Space/Time Continuum as we know it. It is a resetter weapon. As you know, there are legends of them, but it's uncertain if they ever existed."_

_Fate gave the happy scientist an unbeliever look and said sharply, "You do know that that's very impossible. And plus, it's illegal to create bio-weapons. I hope you know that at least."_

_Belli turned and glared at Fate, "Screw the laws! What I have created is a weapon that could reset the entire Space/Time Continuum!"_

_Fate snarled, "What?!"_

_The container beeped and the human inside began to open his eyes, which were a bright shade of green. The symbols were now gone, a distant memory. Belli returned to her good mood and pressed a button, which in turn opened the pod._

_Belli coaxed the young man out and he fell to the ground. When he tried to stand, he dropped again because of his weak legs. Belli helped him up and said to Fate, "He is awake."_

_Fate said curtly, "And that's a good thing?"_

_Belli glared at Fate when the young man said in an uncertain tone, "Belli."_

_Said woman turned to the man and gapped at him. He then pointed to the other woman, "Fate."_

_Fate nodded with an impressed mask on her face when Belli alleged, "He learned how to speak from listening to our argument! That is incredible! That is more than my team and I were expecting!"_

_Fate said, "I admit, that is really cool. I also think he is quite cute."_

_The man smiled at her, earning an 'aw' from Fate._

_Belli then declared once she got him to his feet, "Fate, he's going to need Life Training. Since you are the greatest teacher, you must teach him how to learn and live."_

_Fate was silent._

_The man said, "Please… Fate… I… want… to… learn."_

_Fate hesitated for a moment longer, and then sighed, "Ok! I'm not doing this for your damn research Belli; I'm doing this because that kid is adorable as hell."_

_The blonde and redhead celebrated, making Fate smile. She then declared, "This boy's name shall be Kyrie!"_

"_But I wanted to name him," Belli complained._

_Fate pointed at her dramatically, "I've been forced to teach him, and I'm letting the fact that you created a bio-weapon go, so I get all decisions with him. Deal with it."_

_And with that, she helped Kyrie up and left, leaving Belli to her thinking and tinkering._

_As Fate walked with a now fully dressed Kyrie, she said, "don't worry, Big Sister Fate will protect you with her life. Yes she will. You no need fear Kyrie, no fear for you."_

_He nodded furiously and smiled; he knew his big sister will protect him from anything._

~Sands of Memory~

Puppytime- Hey peeps! I loved this anime! Of course, it never explained who created Kyrie, (Fave character from it!) so I did!

Morte- You are a strange person…

Puppytime- And you're an emo brat! But we don't judge… much.

Kyrie- Be nice…

Toppy- Puppytime doesn't own Sands of Destruction or its characters, kuma.

Puppytime- That verbal tick annoys the hell out of me! Stop saying it!


End file.
